


Shards of glass

by Milady_Kora



Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Dysphoria, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Self-Acceptance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Kora/pseuds/Milady_Kora
Summary: "Hanneman’s encouragement had set off something in Marianne, and whatever it was, it brought up too much, too many feelings, too much pain and anguish and whatever it was, it had to go, disappear like the shattered reflection on the floor."Marianne thinks about the crest, and about the fact that behind the crest, there hides something else.
Series: FE Trans Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Shards of glass

**Author's Note:**

> Given that it's #FETransWeek, I will link to a different NGO every day that works with and for trans people. Today, please check out the [ Mermaids UK ](https://mermaidsuk.org.uk/)!

Marianne looks in the mirror, hands trembling, and doesn’t know where to go.

Hanneman has seen what hid behind the veil so easily, and what if everyone else did, too?

What if everyone else learns that it isn’t just about the crest?

The hair is let down, torn out of the usual braided updo, and instantly, something in Marianne’s chest freezes at the sight. And as soon as Marianne becomes aware of what the fabric of the uniform hides and yet doesn't hide, doesn't obscure like Marianne wishes it did, the pain drops down to the stomach, spreads, and it gets worse from there.

Arms clutched around the upper body, Marianne grapples with the hate and disgust coursing through the veins together with the crest and cursed knowledge of what Marianne is and yet cannot, must not be.

Margrave Edmund, for all he has done for Marianne, made sure that there would be no illusions about what would happen if Marianne lived openly. Marianne’s blue hair would always be long, Marianne would always wear dresses even if they were choking and painful, but, most importantly, Marianne would never and could never be a boy.

The money that Margrave Edmund had sent to Garreg Mach to ensure that Marianne’s crest would remain a secret was also an order to ensure Marianne remained someone else.

The reflection in the mirror wears an expression that looks like the secret is about to escape, and then, when Marianne’s fists collide with the glass in a desperate motion it could not have anticipated, the expression switches to fear.

Hanneman’s encouragement has set off something in Marianne, and whatever it was, it brings up too much, too many feelings, too much pain and anguish, and whatever it was, it has to go, disappear like the shattered reflection on the floor.

…Hanneman’s encouragement.

Could it be that, despite Margrave Edmund’s money and power, despite Marianne’s attempts to hide it, to blame it all on the crest…. Could it be that Marianne…?

Fingers pick up a mirror shard and Marianne looks the reflection in the eye. It seems ready to hear the truth.

“I… I’m a boy”, Marianne whispers.

The reflection replies with a tiny smile, and Marianne returns it. The two smile at each other for a while.

When Marianne eventually puts down the shard on the desk, carefully, Marianne’s mind buzzes with the new knowledge.

She is a boy. Marianne is a boy.

And for a moment, everything feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> Later, when Hilda is the first person Marianne comes out to, she has to be held back from immediately designing a whole new clothing set just for Marianne.
> 
> Hi, I also have a twitter! Come find me at [@MiladyKora](https://twitter.com/MiladyKora) and watch me scream about my favorite children, video games and existential crises! Oh, and you also get sneak previews of things that are yet to come. :)  
> Thank you to my lovely betas [Gingko](https://twitter.com/ginkobean?s=20) and [Jupe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe/works)!


End file.
